<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the First Time by Donteatthefootcream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655201">For the First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream'>Donteatthefootcream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, College AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Girls in Love, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, Roller Derby, Soft Girlfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft girlfriends in college. That is all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ivy and Harley both used college as a way to get away. Ivy from her distant parents who have never seemed to care. Harley to leave the overbearing mother, loser of a brother, and her sexist, con-man of a father. In college they could meet new people and leave everything else behind. College was their chance to start over and make a new name for themselves. So they did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy went into botany and Harley went into psychology. It’s a surprise that they even ran into each other with such conflicting majors and a large campus, but they did. Maybe that was the first sign that they were meant to be. Harley never believed in coincidences and Ivy began to think the same as she spent more time with the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley was wonderful. A force of nature so full of life. There’s never a dull moment with Harley. She’s kind, impulsive, and always up to trying something new. Perhaps that’s why they get along so well, opposites attract and all that. Ivy was more closed off with the need to plan everything out beforehand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They bring out the best in each other though. Harley’s managed to get Ivy out of her shell, get her to do things she’d never imagined before. Ivy’s  gotten Harley to think things through more and to put herself first every now and then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They complete each other. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe the two of them were falling into this college charade, that they’ll find the love of their lives and everything will work out in the end, but neither of them seem to care that everything might fall apart instead. How could they when they found the other too perfect? Perfect just for them, and no one else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got through their undergrad together and found an apartment together. For the first time in their lives, they’re finally beginning to think they’ve found their true family, even if it’s not by blood. Sometimes, the families you chose are the healthier ones. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy sits on the loveseat, going through her notes for what felt like the thousandth time. It could be for all she knows. She’s been listening to Harley moving about the apartment, getting dressed and finding makeup and looking for everything she needs. It’s hard to block her out, Harley’s loud. She likes being the center of attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure you don’t want to come, Red?” Harley checks once again, standing in the open space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy looks up to her girlfriend, her partner, and takes it all in. The tights, the leotard, the crazy makeup. Of course she’d love to go watch Harley shove girls while on skates. Who wouldn’t? The flush warming Harley’s pale cheeks from the way she becomes so enraptured in the sport. But she can’t. She’s so close to finishing this. She can’t risk another minute no matter how tempting it is to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love to, Harl, really! But this project-” Ivy replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley waves a hand, dismissing Ivy. “Nah, you’re fine! Just wanted to make sure, ya know?” Harley approaches Ivy on the loveseat, leaning forward to press a kiss to Ivy’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Break a leg,” Ivy wishes her, winking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bet I will!” Harley agrees excitedly, closing the apartment door behind her. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won!” Harley announces, walking into the apartment hours later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy takes in the sight of her disheveled girlfriend. The sweat has ruined her makeup, hair no longer neatly in ponytails, and there were visible bruises and small cuts from the night. She’s sure she can see an imprint from the gate in her face from being shoved into it. And yet, here Harley stands, smiling and looking proud.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congrats!” Ivy says, trying not to express her concern over the injuries just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was crazy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She listens as Harley describes the team and their maneuvers. Harley incorporates hand movements into her description of the night, fighting imaginary opponents in front of her. Harley is endearing. How could Ivy not love her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley?” Ivy interrupts eventually, “Are you in any pain? Bruises and scrapes, you see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley looks down at her figure and shrugs. “Little sore, but you know the game, Red.” She smiles at Ivy, assuring her that everything is fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy had put her books aside an hour ago, deciding that she’s done the most she can do to know the material. There’s only so many hours you can spend on something. Harley, seeing Ivy’s books discarded, shoves her sneakers off her feet and joins Ivy on the loveseat, sitting down in Ivy’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley wraps her arms around Ivy’s neck, kissing Ivy’s cheek. Her fingers twiddle with Ivy’s red hair, It’s a nice feeling, not too hard, but hard enough for Ivy to feel the light pull. Ivy loves the moments like these, Harley curling herself into Ivy. It makes her feel so loved. She’s never known the feeling before Harley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Ivy breathes, kissing Harley on the nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley only chuckles. “Who doesn’t?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy kisses her for real this time. She can’t help it, Harley is simply irresistible. She doesn’t care  if the world comes tumbling down the next day, unless she has Harley, nothing truly matters. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>